


Kneel

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Language, TW - NonCon/Dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: The king of the realm has chosen you as his new Queen. You have no interest in the title but no one denies the king. You try to make the best of it but nothing prepares for your wedding night.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN AU Bingo @spnaubingo || SPN Dark Bingo @spndarkbingo
> 
> AU Square Filled: Medieval!AU
> 
> Dark Square Filled: Power & Control
> 
> A/N: Please heed the warnings. Must be 18+ to read. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

##  **THEN**

  The King shamelessly stared at the beautiful maiden who sat along the riverbed with the other girls from the village. He’d heard some of their conversations and imagined their fathers would be aghast at how forward the young women were when they thought they were alone. Well, all the fathers except for hers, of course. She had only blushed and played with the apple in her hand. The King wouldn’t lie but the innocence in her face had made him hard and his hand ran along his breeches. It was too much when she finally sank her teeth into the apple and the juices ran down her chin. He’d never admit he came like a young lad just discovering the joys of pleasuring himself. Once he was clean he took to his horse returning to his guards down the way of the lane.

  “Are you alright my King?” asked Castiel, the leader of his personal guard.

  “Better than I’ve been in ages but I must know. Do any of you know the name of the young maiden sitting there along the riverbed?”

  “Has she bewitched you, sire?” Castiel inquires although by the mirth in his eye he knows the answer already.

  “That she has. So, my guard, do you know?”

  “She’s the blacksmith’s daughter, Robert. I’ve had many a knight attempt to court her but her father has fore bid it. In fact, from my understanding, it’s at the lady’s own insistence. She only wishes to work for her father and take care of him.”

  The King ran his hand over his beard, “Then I shall converse with Robert. We’re always in need of a good blacksmith and what better way to unite us than a wedding.”

  “A wedding?” Castiel smirked sharing a laugh with his brother Gabriel. “Is the great King Winchester finally ready to take another bride? She must have made quite the impression.”

  “Indeed she has,” the King smiles. “Come I need to converse with my sons and make arrangements. By the end of this month, you shall have a Queen, my friends.” The guards cheered and fell in line around the King as they made their way back to the palace. The poor young woman no idea what the future now held for her.

##  **NOW**

The handmaidens tighten the corset as you try to control yourself. You’ve been fighting back tears since your father came to you two days ago informing you of your upcoming nuptials. Most girls would be ecstatic to find that the King of your realm wished to make you their Queen, but for you, if felt like a prison sentence. You’d wanted to marry an apprentice and raise babies free from the demands of people. Now all eyes would be on you.

  “Just breathe my lady,” your lady in waiting advised. “I have some special tea to help with nerves.”

  “Yes Lady Charlotte I think that would be helpful,” Lady Charlotte was a fiery redhead, who’d quickly become your best friend. The tea was thrust into your hand and you nearly finished it in one very unladylike gulp.  

  “Prince Dean is here to escort you,” she informs you as she finishes the last minute touches to your gown. “May I bring him in?”

  You only nod turning to await the Prince. Dean is all smiles as he seems familiar with Lady Charlotte before his eyes meet yours, “My father chooses his new brides well. It’s my pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

  “The pleasure is mine, your highness,” you curtsy and Dean laughs.

“By this evening you’ll be the Queen, Lady Y/N,” he takes your hand. “I’ll be bowing to you.”

“And calling me Stepmother?”

“So I’m told although for someone who is younger than me it will take some getting used to,” he teased and you nodded feeling more at ease.

  Your father had pulled you aside to tell you that he’d given your hand in marriage. When he continued telling you that the King himself had chosen you it was a shock, to say the least. Your father was happy enough and you allowed that as a small comfort. Not to mention the King had offered him the job in the castle as head blacksmith overseeing all the workers and new apprentices. It had been your father’s dream so you didn’t wish to ruin it by objecting. Not that you could object to King John in the first place.

John was known as a fair and just King. He never met an opponent in battle he could not defeat and his intelligence was staggering as he often corrected his own advisors. People adored him and his sons that he’d raised to one day rule since the death of Queen Mary when Prince Dean was no more than four years old. At least that was one positive thing to come from the union. You were not beholden to give him any more heirs and if you did produce an heir Dean or his brother Sam would get the throne before your child. You hoped it meant John had no plans to make you pregnant. It’s not that you didn’t want it but you didn’t know John and you’d wanted to fall in love and marry someone of your choosing. This felt like slavery although it was an insult to the real slaves. You should be thankful but melancholy had settled in your heart.

  “Forgive my rudeness, my lady,” Dean began as he made his way to the grand hall Charlie and your guards and his falling in step behind. “It’s just you do not appear to be excited to be married.”

  “I wanted to marry for love Dean. I had no desire to be a queen or live beyond my simple farmhouse. I think your father should have chosen another. I will not be a good wife,” you answered as he stopped before the doors.

Dean smiled patting your hand, “I think you are exactly what he needs. My father has not so much as looked at another woman since my mother’s passing. He saw something special in you and standing here I can too. You may not see yourself as a queen but I think you will be a marvelous one.”

  “Thank you, Prince,” Dean nodded and the doors opened with a sound of trumpets and celebration.

  You knew Dean had to feel you trembling as he led you down the aisle to where his father stood with your father and the local priest, Crowley. John took your hands and kissed your cheek making you blush as the priest began. You listened and did as you were told by Lady Charlotte reciting your vows hoping no one heard the tremble in your voice. John was loud, boisterous and you could only imagine what he was thinking as his ravenous eyes roamed your body.

“Now before the eyes of God and this court, I present King John Winchester and your new Queen Y/N Winchester!” John pulled you to him rough his hand holding you tight as he kissed your lips. You’d never been kissed before so you didn’t know what to do and panicked as he slid his tongue past your lips.

  John pulled back his eyes darkened with lust, “You’ve never been kissed before have you?” You shook your head making his smile grow, “I think we shall need to retire earlier than expected. I have many lessons to teach you, wife.”

  The revelers celebrated your name in toasts and blessing at the large feast held after. Music was playing and the crown felt heavy upon your head. John celebrated and even your father seemed to be cozying up to the woman who you learned ran the castle kitchens. Dean sat with his future bride Princess Donna while Sam held hands with Lady Jessica. All had been nothing but kind to you but uneasiness had settled on you. John’s comment at the end of the ceremony had played on repeat in your mind. What lessons? You knew you had to take lessons about being a proper lady but surely that isn’t what John meant.

  The servant stopped before you holding at the wine cask and you nodded eagerly allowing him to refill your goblet. A large hand came to rest on your thigh making you instantly freeze. It moved down gathering your skirts and slowly began pulling them up. It worsened when you realized it was your new husband behind it. You quickly slapped his hand away.

  “Please don’t do that,” you managed but he looked down at you fire in his eyes.

  “You will regret that,” he threatened before standing to pound his goblet onto the table. “Lords and Ladies I wish to propose a toast to my blushing bride. Tonight I make her a woman and a Queen. What say you?”

  Your cheeks flamed in embarrassment but the cheers were loud and even chants of your name echoed around the room. The King held out his hand and you took it all too familiar with what would happen next. You’d dance as husband and wife then be ushered to your bedroom where the marriage would be consummated. John took your hand in his and maneuvered your free hand to his back. He nodded to the musicians and the music began allowing John to twirl and move you around the floor. As much as you’d been worried about this John took the lead and made sure to keep you in pace with him.

  The dance finished sooner than you were prepared for and John took your hand turning to the crowd who all bowed at once. Shouts of praise began as a path seemed to open leading out of the great hall. You kept your hand in John’s as Lady Charlotte took the train of your dress following after you as the long walk to the bed began. You counted the torches measuring how far you’d go from the great hall. At twenty-four and a set of five steps up followed by twelve more torches, the large door to John’s sleeping chambers greeted you.

  “Welcome to your new chambers milady,” John kisses your hand as one of his guards opens the door. He ushers you in as you look aghast at the room.

  The bed is large with silver-blue trimmings. The room has high ceilings and a fireplace across from the bed. Table and chairs with fresh flowers by the window. Candles and oil lamps give off a glow and then John moves in front of you. He cups your face tenderly and you feel the roughness of his hands. He seems less scary in the room although Charlotte is there to witness. She will have to stay long enough to see the marriage is consummated but then you’ll be all alone.

  “Lady Charlotte, please take your seat by the bed. I’ve had wine brought up for you. A nice red as I remember is your favorite,” Lady Charlotte bows and takes to the chair. A moment later a servant enters leaving a tray of cheeses, fruits, and small loaves of bread. The large pitcher of fresh wine and three glasses is filled and he takes his leave once more.

  “I’m nervous,” you manage as John takes a glass handing it to you.

  “You mean the blushing bride trembling is nervous,” he jokes sipping at the wine. “Drink my love, and it will help.”

  “I don’t drink wine,” you try to set it down but John won’t let you something dark in his eyes.

  “Drink it milady,” he orders thrusting the cup to your lips. You drink without further protest. When you look to Charlotte she says nothing but sips her wine.

  John moves behind you as you drink and you feel his hands pull at the backing of the dress as he slowly attempts to undress you, “Dammit to hell.” You hear an unfamiliar sound and then the unmistakable sound of ripping fabric. The dress loosens and you drop your glass trying to hold it up, “What are you doing?”

  “I won’t spend my wedding night fighting layers of cloth in order to taste my wife’s sweet nectar,” the dagger clatters to the floor as he jerks and pulls at the gown. The outer layer slips away and the under gown is the only thing standing between your skin and his.

“So modest,” he teases pulling the ruined gown away and spinning you. He undoes the pins in your hair and moves you back to the bed.

“Please be gentle,” you plea.

“Of course my lady,” he insists.

You sit on the bed watching as he undoes his straps and belts pushing off his royal attire until he is wearing nothing but his crown and a smile. John is a handsome man with just the beginning of gray to denote his age. But his muscles are strong and you can imagine many a lady clamoring to be in his bed. You can’t deny you find him attractive but that is all you will admit for the moment as he moves towards you.

  “Take me in hand, wife,” John smiles down at me and for a moment you see real affection.

  You look ahead to his cock. You don’t have the basis of other men to judge but John is large and you can’t deny you’re afraid he won’t fit. John huffs grabbing your hand and brings it to his cock, “I…I don’t know what to…to do.”

  “I know wife. I’m going to show you,” he takes your other hand and wraps them around his cock. He’s not hard but he is starting to get there. He moves his hands causing yours to glide up and down his shaft. His skin feels warm and velvety under your hands, “Yes that’s good, wife.”

“Thank you,” you preen under the praise as he pulls your hands away.

“Now lay back and spread your legs.”

“I…I,” you stammer looking to Charlotte but she says nothing as John takes your chin in hand turning you back to him.

“I know this is new but you will learn to obey me. In this room, every part of you belongs to me. Now I want your maidenhood so lay down and spread your legs,” there was darkness to his words and the affection you’d seen was completely gone.

You cowered from him but then fell back spreading your legs as much as the undergown would let you. John retrieved his dagger and climbed on top of you. His knees were tight on your hips as he twirled the dagger. You couldn’t stop yourself from crying as he began cutting down the center of the gown. He pried the fabric enough for his large hands to cup your breasts. He squeezed them roughly and pinched your nipples making you cry out, which made him grin with a lick to his lips.

  “John,” you began grabbing his hands begging him to be gentle but he stopped and drew back slapping you across the face.

  “Do not stop me again,” he growls moving back to the side of the bed ripping the gown the rest of the way down. He forces your legs further apart and jerks you to the edge of the bed. He spits on his hand and presses it between your legs. You’re ashamed at the wetness that he finds and the warm feeling in your abdomen you can’t explain. You don’t dwell in your thoughts as two thick fingers press into you. You cry out your hands grasping his forearms while he moves his fingers in and out of you.

  “Ahh, husband,” you cry out.

  “See how good I can make you feel? You just have to trust me.”

  He pulls his fingers from you and you whimper at the feeling of emptiness in your cunt. He doesn’t let you rest long before you feel what must be his cock head stroke up and down your slit. You moan and twist in the sheets. Although you’re not sure if it’s to increase the feeling or get away from John altogether, but the slap on your face he gave is a reminder what happens if you disobey him.

  “My beautiful Queen, wife,” he lifts you up crashing his lips to you. His hips thrust and you scream into his mouth as his cock enters you. He doesn’t take his time or ease you into it. You cry and push against him due to the pain. You’re so full and each drag of his cock in and out of you nearly takes the breath from your lungs but despite the lack of breath heat blossoms across your skin.

  “John? John, please,” you wrap your legs around his waist trying to find a way that won’t hurt as much as it does now. It seems to work as pleasure quickly overtakes the pain another sharp thrust and you sob.

 “There’s my Queen. You’re a woman now,” he groans slowing his pace. His hand moves between your bodies his thumb presses into your cunt rubbing roughly as he moves in time with his cock.

  The sensation is almost too much when you tighten and then it happens. It feels like your whole body seizes and a wave of euphoria sweeps over you. John groans slowing his pace before both his hands tighten around your waist and he comes. You gasp for air as he pulls away, “Come Lady Charlotte. Check her and be gone.”

  Charlotte stands moving around the bed to look down at you. You can’t look at her though and she hums, “Yes the couple has consummated the marriage and the Queen was a virgin as promised. Your house will be blessed today and always.”

  “Thank you milady, but I believe I’d like alone time with my wife now.”

  “Of course your majesties,” you see Charlotte bow and take to the door leaving without another word or glance in your direction.

  John returns to the edge of the bed where your legs still rest spread but you’ve thrown an arm over your face. A part of you is embarrassed by the act that you’ve committed in front of a friend, but also that now you are alone with a man you barely know. He hums before slapping your cunt hard. It’s sore anyway but the slap was too much making you curl into a ball away from him. You couldn’t even look up at him hoping he’d leave you alone.

  “I’m sorry love, but you need to learn to listen. That was nothing compared to what I can do to you. I’m trying to make it easy on you here,” he climbed onto the bed and pulled you into his lap.

  “Please don’t hit me,” you whimper looking up at him. He smiles down before pressing his lips to yours.

  “That was just punishment for not listening. Outside these doors, you’re my Queen Y/N but here in this room, you are mine to do with as I please. If you do as I say you can enjoy it too. Do we understand?”

  “Yes, my King,” you rest against his chest hoping he had his fill of you body for the night.

  “Don’t sleep yet, my Queen. The evening has just begun,” he pushes you to the edge of the bed. “Stand up back away from the bed and then kneel.”

  “Kneel?”

  “Get on your knees,” he repeats and you can hear the warning in his voice. You stand back away from the bed but don’t move yet to your knees. This is degrading.

  “Please, sir, don’t make me do this,” you whisper.

  John growls leaping off the bed standing over you, “Oh Y/N, I knew when I first saw you that you were almost too innocent but I have patience. Now wife!” He leans down picking up the dagger he cut your undergown with. He places the dagger under your chin and you can feel the sharp tip bite at your neck, “Get on your knees and open your mouth.”

  He lowers the dagger with you as you move to your knees. After all, he’s the King so what can you even do to stop him? Once your knees meet the cold stone floor he tosses the dagger onto the bed. Suddenly he jerks your head back by your hair and strokes his cock before running his shaft across your lips. You taste the salty tang of your combined releases that still cover his cock. You try to close your mouth but the look on his face puts a stop to it.

  Without any more teasing, he shoves his cock into your mouth until he hits the back of his throat. You gag around his girth but he only hums deeply holding his cock in your mouth. It’s a struggle to breathe but you do the best you can. He pulls out allowing you a moment to catch your breath but it’s only a moment of reprieve. John forces himself back into your mouth then grips your head in between his large hands before pumping roughly in and out. Tears cascade down your face and your jaw aches but you don’t miss the way his cock seems to grow even harder before he grunts and warm cum spills down your throat. He keeps you held down on his cock until he’s sure he’s spent and you feel him soften. He pulls away and then quickly picks you up and lays you down on the bed.

  “See, such a good girl,” he has that look of affection back in his eyes but it does little to make you feel any better.

  “Please, don’t hurt me anymore,” you manage your throat hoarse and sore.

  John lies down and pulls you to him kissing your cheek, “My Queen soon you will beg me for these things. I promise and as a King, I always keep my promises.”

  You don’t sleep that night even as he falls into sleep quickly. You push away from him and go to the table taking some wine and drink two-three large cups hoping it will help dull the pain you feel. The moon glows through the window and for a moment you consider throwing yourself from the window, but chide yourself. You’re a Queen now and you will handle this.

  You crawl back onto the bed and curl under the covers as far from John as you can manage. As the sun begins to rise John awakens and climbs from the bed. He leans over kissing your cheek but you remain still hoping he will buy it. He doesn’t. He pushes you to your back and hoists your hips up thrusting into you dry. You scream grabbing his arms as he hauls you up into his arms. He bounces you up and down on his cock until you’re sure it must be blood coating his cock because you couldn’t be turned on by this. It doesn’t take his release long to fill you up but he cares not that you haven’t cum. He pushes you off climbing from the bed and opens the door to the hallway.

  “Castiel?” he bellows.

  “Your Highness?” the guard you passed on the way stands at attention but you don’t miss the heated gaze he throws at your nude body.

  “Order the servants to bring in a warm bath for my bride and push back the lunch meal with our families. She needs her rest.”

  “Of course your majesty,” Castiel bows with a wicked smirk as John shuts the door.

  “My bride,” John sits and pulls you onto his lap. He’s all tender now stroking your hair and holding you tucked into his chest.

  “I can’t do this,” you whimper tensing up for his rebuttal. He only laughs pulling you back and kisses you softly. He’s all tender now, but he’s shown you the side that fills you with horror.

  “You are strong my love,” he tucks your hair behind your ear and kisses your cheek. “You will be perfect it’s just going to take time to accept your wifely duties.”

  Nothing else is said but he lays you back closing the curtains around the bed. The servants do as he asks bringing in the bathtub filling it with hot water and a choosing of select scents. The door closes and John says nothing but picks you up slowly lowering you into the tub. The water is a shade too hot but at the same time comforting to your sore body. John takes to washing you without a word. His hands move across your skin and stop in certain places massaging the muscles. It’s soothing.

  “Do you know when I first saw you?”

  You looked up as he stepped away from the tub retrieving a towel to wrap around you, “I don’t.”

  He returns opening the coarse fabric and offering a hand to you out of the tub. He wraps the towel around you and kisses your forehead, “I was out for a ride with my guards and we came to the river to rest. You were there with the other maidens. They talked of such lecherous things and you blushed redder than the apple you were holding. I watched you for some time and then you took a bite of the apple in hand.”

  You remembered that day it had only been a little over a week ago. You knew the conversations they had well for they tended to enjoy the comforts of men in private but insisted on their innocence. A blush burned your cheeks as you allowed John to lead you back to the bed. Fear seized you for a moment but John left taking his own turn in the bath before continuing his story.

“I knew from the moment I saw you that you were meant to be mine. I know I have a lot to make up for and to teach you but I swear my Queen. I swear you will be happy.”

You said nothing looking down not sure what to say. As much as his words fill you with joy at the thought of a man loving you, but the thought of experiencing another night like your wedding night was enough to temper any joy you felt. You never heard him get out but John was suddenly kneeling in front of you. He took your hands kissing the knuckles and then brought your hands to his cheeks. His beard although trimmed was bristly against your palm but he seemed to relax sighing.

  “Are you okay my King?”

  “I know I can be rough. I know this about myself. I have darkness in me and I should have given you a choice but I could not. I was captivated by you. Please forgive me and try to learn to love me. I may wear the crown of King but you are my Queen and I’ll serve at your feet.”

  You swallowed seeing the sincerity in his eyes. You leaned forward and kissed his forehead and then lowered to his lips, “I need gentleness John. I know you have a needs and I will do all I can to meet them but last night and this morning scared me. You took what you needed and hurt me. I…I don’t know if I can handle that. I’m sorry.”

  “No no no,” he shushed you returning a kiss to your lips. “It won’t always be like that. I’m so sorry my Queen. Forgive me?”

  “I do, John,” you answered quickly feeling hopeful. Perhaps there was a chance for you if he was being honest.

  John stood picking you up and turned sitting on the bed. His cock was hard pressed against your center but he didn’t seem to notice as he pulled you to his chest, “I’ll take care of you, my love.”

  “I trust you,” you replied allowing him to lay you down and move between your thighs. John was a different man this time. He was slow placing long lingering kisses along your skin paying special attention to any bruises from last night. Then his mouth reached your core and he didn’t stop until your hands clung to his head and your back arched from the pleasure.

  “You look so good when you let go,” he praises you as he strokes himself. He growls cum splattering your stomach and thighs with his release. He cleans you off again and it’s hard to imagine he’s the same man who was so rough last night.

  “John? Thank you,” you kissed him again as another knock at the chamber door caught both your attention.

  “We have duties Y/N,” John grunts standing opening the door not caring for his nakedness. Charlotte enters carrying a gown followed by other servants whose arms are holding clothes, shoes, and other accessories.

  John was dressed first and lift with a kiss to your lips allowing you and Charlotte alone for a moment as she finished tying up your corset. Once she was sure you were both alone she cried out wrapping her arms around you, “I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t know he was so rough.”

  “It’s okay Charlotte. We have made amends.”

  “Amends? How? I heard your cries,” Charlotte pleaded.

  You sat on the bed and patted the mattress for her to sit with you, “He has darkness in him, Charlotte but I’ve seen the good side too. Maybe I was put in his path to help him deal with his darkness.”

  “But he hurt you,” she insists.

  “He’s my husband and our King, Charlotte. I’m your Queen now and I will be alright.”

  She laughed squeezing your hand, “We have no doubt. Dean is a good friend of mine and he talks of how brave you seem. He believes if anyone can handle his father it’s you.”

  “I hope his faith isn’t misplaced. Come Lady Charlotte,” you stood straightening your gown linking your arms with hers.

  The grand hall was filled with leftover wedding guests and family sharing in a grand feast. John waited for you taking your arm from Charlotte. He bowed kissing your hand before the trumpets sounded announcing your arrival. Tradition dictated that the King and Queen would great each guest for a feast after the night of consummation. It was seen as an honor to the newlywed couple or some such practice. You weren’t sure but you knew you were famished.

  The hall erupted in applause and cheers as John led you down the center of the guests towards the thrones. He whispered how he had made one, especially for you, you marveled at the shining wooden structure with forest green fabric in contrast to his blood red. He helped you into your seat and the feast began anew. Gifts were brought and toasts made in your honor all while John held your hand and you didn’t miss the way he’d gaze at you affectionately every now and then. You couldn’t deny he was winning you over but you weren’t completely accepting that what transpired last night wouldn’t happen again. It would you had no doubt so you’d have to toughen up. After all, you were the Queen of the realm now and had to prove your worth.

  “Are you alright my Queen?” John asks and you smile.

  “I will be,” you declared whether to him or to yourself. You’d be okay.


End file.
